


The Commoner and The Dragon

by eyyy_scratch



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, Implied Feelings, Storytelling, Symbolism, Yikes, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyyy_scratch/pseuds/eyyy_scratch
Summary: Ron can't seem to get over Trevor's death. Sad story writing and paranormal experiences ensues.





	The Commoner and The Dragon

  Ron sighed as he looked out. The sun rose slowly over the horizon, mixing the dark sky with shades of pink and orange. These sights were one of the only things he valued these days. Sandy Shores wasn't the prettiest place in the world, but it worked for him.  
  Ron stood out and walked over to Trevor's trailer. He filled with regret as he stepped up to the door. He shouldn't be here.  
  As he opened the door, the trailer was exactly how it was left. Ron expected this, but was still saddened. Part of him hoped that something would be moved. Something would be changed. But the trailer will forever be the way that Ron sees it now, as if it were frozen. It was a mess, but Ron would never pick anything up.  
  He looked over to Trevor's bed. It was disgusting, vile, and no sane person would sleep in it. Despite this, it was the most comforting place Ron had ever felt. Ron took out a notebook as he sat on the bed. It was filled with his frantic writing and tears stained on each page. His hands trembled as he held the book, but he deeply sighed as he conjured up the strength to speak.  
  "Hello?" He said. He wasn't sure why, who would answer? But Ron had a dwindling sense of hope. Hope that he'd walk in.  
  "W... Well... Once... Once upon a time..."  
  The commoner walked towards the cave. He found the dragon slumbering in the mouth of the cave. He gripped his dagger, as he slowly approached. His village had warned him to not go near him. But he had a taste for satisfaction.  
  But, almost on cue, the dragon slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. The commoner was terrified, but couldn't help to run. The dragon stared at the commoner before laying its head back down. He was confused. Why did this creature spare him? The commoner approached the dragon as he extended his hand. The dragon stared at him straight into its eyes. It wasn't going to hurt him.  
  The commoner ran back and told his village of what happened. However, he was ignored and outcasted. "Who would spare that monster?" they asked with angry glares. "It'll kill you too!"  
  The commoner couldn't help but think, though, that they were wrong. As he kept going to visit the dragon, he heard some of its tales. The anger rolled off its tongue as it spoke, but the commoner couldn't help but become fascinated. The dragon had been left alone for too long, it just wanted a friend.  
  The commoner wouldn't mind being that friend.  
  Word spread across the village that the commoner was seeing the dragon. "What business could be had with a killer?" But the commoner didn't care... For the most part.  
  The commoner still believed some of the villages comments. Well, the dragon did kill so many people. Why not him. The commoner didn't see anything too special about himself. But the dragon hadn't killed him yet.  
  As the commoner learned more about the supposed monster, he started to sympathize with it. I mean, it wasn't the gremlin everyone said it was. It was capable of thought and feeling. It was able to understand the commoner. And the commoner understood it.  
  The village soon had enough of the commoners ramblings on how they should respect the dragon. The village released their two strongest warriors to kill it. The commoner tried to save the dragon, but he was met with its cold, dead body laying in the cave.  
  The body wasn't even recognizable anymore. The dragon he grew to know and love was... dead. Gone. In an eternal slumber. The commoner walked back to village with his head down. The village mocked him and praised the warriors. They thought they saved their village forever. Maybe they did. Maybe the dragon was just going to eat him in the end. But the commoner cared deeply. That dragon was the only thing that ever cared about him. It made him feel happy. Proud. Human.  
  The writing was cut off with tons of tear stains. "W... Well... The End... I guess?" Ron stammered with a chuckle as he kept back his sobs. It took him everything to not sob out. He stared down at the book for a while until he looked up. He jumped up and glanced the gun left on the counter. In that moment, he convinced himself that he was done being a wimp. He grabbed the gun and was about to push open the door until he felt something grab at his arm.  
"Don't."  
  Ron turned around, feeling terrified. But he didn't see anything. He felt something grab his shoulders suddenly, but then Ron started to feel at peace.  
"It's okay" the thing seemed to whisper to him. Ron was alarmed, but he felt himself drift into darkness.  
  When Ron snapped awake, he stood in the middle of the woods and saw a cave. He looked to his side and saw someone unfamiliar next to him. Ron squealed out as he tumbled backwards.  
  "Don't recognize me? I don't blame ya." Ron recognized that voice. Trevor.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" Ron yelled out as he hugged Trevor. He seemed a lot younger. But Ron couldn't care about that right now. His mind was an insane jumble.  
  "The one and only." Trevor replied with a chuckle. Ron couldn't help but stare at Trevor's face. He looked so.... Different. That's what meth does to you, I guess.  
  "I.. I don't... Where... Who... Why aren't you dead??" Ron asked, trying to find which question would be the best to ask.  
  "Ron, you're a fucking idiot!" Trevor yelled at Ron. Ron was certainly confused, but then the realization set in.  
  Trevor must've seen the mood change in Ron's face when he said, "Well, you're here temporarily."  
  "C.. Can't... Can't I just stay here with you?!" Ron yelled out. Trevor was the one who was surprised this time. He wasn't prepared for such a question.  
  "You know you can't do that."  
  "I... I'll kill myself!"  
  "Wade needs you."  
  "So what? I mean, we got other people right?"  
  Trevor paused before saying, "I need you."  
  Ron stared for a good moment, before looking down. "I'm.. So.. Sorry.. I.."  
  Ron assumed Trevor didn't hear that comment when Trevor spoke up with "I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't go out with your plan or whatever."  
  "But..."  
  "I don't blame them. I'm a trainwreck. I just hate myself and the way this came out."  
  "Yeah well, I DO TREVOR. They took... " Ron said before fading out. He wasn't sure of what else to say.  
  "Ron. You have to let me go."  
  Ron felt empty and shocked all at once. He wanted to hug trevor, punch him, and cry into his chest all at once.  
  "Do it for me."  
  Ron sighed and hugged Trevor. "I just miss you," he whispered to his old friend.  
  "I do too," he whispered back. They held each other in that embrace until Trevor told Ron, "promise you'll make me proud."  
  Ron wasn't sure of what else to say so he simply said "I promise."  
  And then Ron found himself laying on the ground of Trevor's trailer. He got himself up and stared out of the window. What had seemed like 10 minutes was the entire day. As the sun set, Ron ran out of Trevor's trailer. He found Wade at in front of the fence, crying out that he missed him.  
  "Where were you???" Wade sobbed as Ron ran down.  
  "S... Sorry I was asleep." He replied. They began to walk back as Wade just talked. Ron tuned out as he stared at Wade. He needed to keep going. To make them happy. He turned to the sunset, as he smiled. He couldn't wait to live another day. Anything to make him proud.


End file.
